


Cherry blossoms in winter

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Keito playing the shamisen, M/M, keichi being keichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: Keito just nods, placing a kiss on his forehead, and Eichi closes his eyes, saving that moment to memory - Keito’s kindness is rare like a rose blooming in the middle of a bed of snow, and so it’s nothing to waste, nothing to let pass as something ordinary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penkipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penkipenguin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Penki. ♥

The wind blows between the red leaves of a tree that’s slowly going to sleep, cold but gentle, the brush of the hand of a siren singing her song to lure whoever has time to listen to her. The rustle fills the air for a moment, bringing with it the nice scent of food and perfumes coming from a fair not too far from Keito’s house. The moon is shining in the sky, round like a jewel that’s just been polished to be shown to the world, praised by those forced to stay with their feet on the ground - just like him, after all. 

He doesn’t mind it, though.

It’s good, how the moonlight doesn’t make the stars shy, how they shine despite all that reverberating light. His lips lift a bit, head bending to point his nose at the sky - he can feel Keito moving against his shoulder, the kindness of his touch spreading from his leg and through his whole body.

“Are you cold? Want me to bring a blanket?” he asks, and Eichi smiles a bit more to that note in his voice, worry and affection mingling in a sweet melody that his ears enjoy way too much. He shakes his head, before he lets it drop back to his chest. 

“No, I’m fine. You’re warm.”

Keito just nods, placing a kiss on his forehead, and Eichi closes his eyes, saving that moment to memory - Keito’s kindness is rare like a rose blooming in the middle of a bed of snow, and so it’s nothing to waste, nothing to let pass as something ordinary. There’s a whole room inside his head devoted to Keito’s affection, and the day he’ll be able to fill it will never be close enough. 

Keito’s arm moves slowly, and there’s the thud of something hitting the  _ engawa _ , before the air is invaded with something new, the strings of a  _ shamisen  _ being plucked by gentle fingers. Eichi recognises the music just after a few notes,  _ Fuyu no Sakura _ ’s melody playing around Keito’s fingers before they leave to spread into the air around them - his heart skips a bit, he doesn’t know if because of his weak condition or because of the beautiful sound starting to run into his blood like a sweet drug. He moves his head slowly, humming that same melody, a mere accompaniment to something already stunning even without the help of his voice.

These are the moments he loves to share with Keito, those are the moments he holds dear into his chest, inside his heart, the fuel that allows him to bite the bullet and cling to life with all his strength. 

Another memory to save.


End file.
